wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aqua the seawing
''"Cheers, mate! Here comes Aqua!" '' - ''Aqua's official line. '' Aqua is a seawing and the older brother of polyp. He is very mature and strong, but suffers from a mental disorder that restricts his thoughts with that of a child. He has a high-pitched voice which confuses others if he is a make or a female and he is believed to be one of the seawing gods. He also creates tsunamis, floods and earthquakes when he and the other gods are enraged. Biography Aqua was part of the dragon scientists who created his younger sister polyp. He saw that polyp had gone on a rampage and ran away from the laboratory. After the tragic incident, he found a sandwing named cobra and joined forces with her. She then led Aqua to her syndicate which is called the epic syndicate. Even though his sister polyp is 12 years old, due to aqua's age, he was allowed in the dangerous missions possible. He then proved his worthy fo being a master seawing in combat. When he had decided to quit in order for polyp to calm down, he saw a hex sphinx attacking the other dragons and casting spells on them. Then Aqua was the one to step forward and stop the Sphinx, but costed the use of his left wing. After the bloody fight, Aqua had inspired thousands of dragons to stand up together. Appearance Aqua seems to have a few jade green color on his head, light blue markings, has darker blue scales and he might look familiar to other people. Personality Aqua seems to be really determined, a natural-born leader and brave. He sometimes might get into a lot of trouble due to his disorder and he likes messing around with scavengers. He also seems so timid around female dragons but aggresive towards his enemies and unknown people. Due to an incident that happened involving him and his sister, he thinks suspiciously about strangers. Relationships The fire squad Aqua seems to be a little find with this squad and they seem to look up to him. Even though he has trained with scorch when he was younger and still fights today. Polyp The Seawing Even though they are brother and sister, he seems somewhat afraid of her after the incident, but now he's grown up to be strong and brave, he now stands up to his sister only that would cost him his scales. Avalanche The Icewing Aqua loves his own icewing secretary and sees her as a good mate. Avalanche would do anything just to make aqua's like perfect and amuse him. Abilities Sub-Side stride Aqua is able to teleport anywhere using blue magic and can fly animus. He also has the ability with this power to use telekonesis on anything and use his eyes to burn the rubble of anything out of existence, almost as well as superman himself. Tsunami ride This allows Aqua to summon a tsunami rocket at anytime without using his wings since his left wing is useless and fly around on it. He can also cause tsunamis with this ability, as told of its name. Gravity Crush This allows Aqua to fly at top-speed and come falling down on his opponents. He also can use this ability to use his roar and destroy gravity itself. Sonic-screech Aqua uses this ability to break anything and destroy anyone in his path and uses this on his enemies. He also can break any glass and anything strong with this sound. His super screech can be heard so many miles away, it can topple over a truck. Melting Blaze This ability allows Aqua to use his fire breath to melt anything which include metal. He also can use this ability to burn anyone in his way and summon lava flows. Torrent Attack! This ability allows Aqua to summon torrents wherever he is and tentacles come shooting out of it to attack opponents. This also can mean that he could roar for it and they're more powerful in water than land. Bubble Spout This allows Aqua to shoot out bubbles and trap his opponents. Not every bubble lasts long, so be careful. Blinding Wind This allows Aqua to have super-speed when running and flying. This can make him so blinding that no one could see him. Time-stop This ability is used by Aqua to stop time in its tracks. It also helps him slow down things in order for him to do something quickly and uses it to pause something. Roles Frisk's Awaken Aqua first appeared in frisk's awaken alongside the freedom squad, who trained Prince throne these techniques to stop the Undertale army. When he finally had a chance to help throne, he accidentally lit Aqua and the freedom squad on fire. Then Aqua decided on a more non-violent training session and decided to use eye statement techniques. Likes Freedom Peace The Fire squad Fighting Off Evil Defeating sorcery The freedom squad the adno squad Prince throne going fast being brave Dislikes Injustice his sister Violence Going slow Being scared Crying People hurting the adno squad one any squad Undertale army Ghosts Quotes: "Cheers, Mate! Here comes Aqua!" - When summoned. "Really impressive!" - When checking stats. "Haha! I'm really feelin' it!" - When leveling up. "We ain't got time for this!" - When using time-stop. "Take this!" "Graah!" "Victory!" - When winning in a match. "I'm...finished." - When losing. "Great coral! Victory is ours!" "It's game over for ya, mate!" "How could ya protect lilac if ya couldn't protect yourself?" - To Prince throne in frisk's awaken. "You're mine, mate!" "Full thrust!" "Bubble spout!" "Torrent attack!" "Blinding wind!" Sonic-Screech!" "Melting blaze!" "Tsunami ride!" "Sub-Side stride!" "Gravity crush!" "Counter!" "Time stop!" "A good look for me!" - When given a hat. "What a good name!" - When given a codename. "Let's do this, team!" - When the match begins. "We're done for!" - When losing teammates. "No one could beat the almighty powerful Aqua!" "Let's take them down!" "Now, I'm gonna have to Chunk ya on it!" - Before battling another team. "Man, this is even more heavier than my sister's chains, mate!" "Well, I guess we all could like, ya know, go back to da real world and settle dis with da undatale aumy, mate." "That's impossible!" "How could we lose?!" "Oh, come on! Is this how we do it now?!" "Oh, quit your bellyachin' and help us!" - To Prince dail in frisk's awaken. "Goal!!" Trivia * Aqua may seem familiar to tsunami, but that is unknown. * He slightly is a reference to Zu, a character created by rock candy. * They both are the same disorder. * His secretary is the seawing tribe's enemy, the icewing. * Aqua sometimes has an Australian/Scottish accent. Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters